Of the clip-on plastic lid on the cup-shaped receptacle in U.S. Pat. No. 5,253,781 A, the outer surface of the outer leg wall of the lid recess extends downwards just slightly beyond the height position of the constriction. The cone angle and the outer diameter of the outer surface are matched with the cone angle and the inner diameter of the receptacle wall such that outer surface does not get in significant contact with the receptacle wall even when the bead of the receptacle, which is implemented as a curled rim, fully is seated on the clamping groove. Due to the comparatively short outer surface and the large radial dimension of the U-web of the lid recess, the clamping groove tilts inwards during the clip-on movement; this hinders the bead to smoothly move over the whole circumferential length past the constriction. It is necessary to first manually centre the lid with the clamping groove neatly on the bead and then to clip on the lid by pressure directly acting on the upper wall of the clamping groove with a sliding rotating movement of the hand. This clip on action is troublesome, time-consuming and increases the risk that the bead does not properly snap into the clamping groove at some locations along the circumference of the cup opening. This has the effect that liquid may leak through when the full cup is tilted. The lid easily pops off inadvertently if the full receptacle falls over, because the cup opening region easily gets deformed radially.